


Traitors Never Live

by Tlover



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Andrew is a jerk, F/M, Poor Varian (Disney), Rapunzel is awesome, Varian is baby, Varian whump, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlover/pseuds/Tlover
Summary: A few months after the attack with Zhan Tiri, Varian has settled in the castle with his new job as the Royal Engineer. He’s been working on some great, new inventions that can improve the lives and welfare of Corona. Down in the dungeons, Andrew and his other Saporian supporters hear about Varian and his newfound job and home in the castle. Remembering how Varian betrayed them and costed their revenge on Corona, Andrew devises a plan to get his vengeance on the traitor, for traitors of Saporia pay with their lives.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 148





	1. Traitors Always Pay

**Author's Note:**

> So what happens when you get cancelled classes? 
> 
> More time to write fanfics. Yea, so anyway, I have wrote the first chapter of a new Varian whump fanfic with Andrew and Varian. 
> 
> Anyway, hi everybody, I'm new to AO3 and I am so excited to share my fanfictions with you guys!! And I'm a big fan of Varian and Varian whump and I hope you guys enjoy!! 
> 
> Anyway here is chapter 1

Andrew and his goons have sat for months in jail. Whether the kingdom was under attack by a vengeful demon or not, life was still miserable to them. Stan and Pete were on guard duty talking about the royal engineer’s new invention. Andrew listened to their conversation.

“Yea so Varian is making this new alarm system for the dungeons, that will alarm us guards whenever there is a breakout.” Andrew’s head perks up when he hears that traitor’s name.

“So that science nerd lives in the castle now. And he’s got a new job.” Andrew said with an evil grin.

“So?” said Kai, who was laying on the bed, “He’s friends with the princess now. He’s not helpful to us anymore.”

“That boy is still a traitor! We could have gotten away with getting rid of Corona if Varian didn’t have such a sweet side. And you know how we deal with traitors.” Traitors pay for their lives. That’s how the Saporians deal with the traitors. And that’s all Varian is to Andrew, a traitor. “Guys, I have a plan, but it will require a little patience.” Andrew gripped on the bars, smirking.

Varian is working in the science lab in the castle. He has not been there since he helped Andrew and the Saporians take over Corona. Varian couldn’t help but feel a little guilty being here. He stole this lab when he first broke out of jail, and now it’s his. Did he really deserve to be here? After taking it over and using it for his own selfish desires, he can now just have it. No, no it’s not like that anymore. His inventions are for the people and Corona now. He’s using this place to help Corona for the better. He is working on a new invention that will alarm the guards about breakouts in the dungeons. A knock on the door disrupts his thoughts. “Come in!”

“Hi Varian!” It was Rapunzel coming to check on the new invention.

“I’ve come up with a new alarm system for the dungeons. Anytime a criminal breaks out, the cell will make an alarming sound. I call it… the Rooster 2.0!” Varian was so excited to explain his new invention to the Princess. 

“Nice. Is it ready yet? Or do you still need to work on it?”

“I think it’s ready. We can go down to the dungeons and do a test run.” Varian and Rapunzel join the guards down in the dungeons to install it and test it out. Varian takes the invention from his satchel and ties it to one of the cell bars. “Alright, so basically one of us should enter the cell, and try to escape!”

“Oh, I’ll do it!” Rapunzel volunteered. She went inside the cell.

“Okay, now Rapunzel I put a key in there, to make the test escape a little easier. Once you escape, the little bell attached to the bars should make a loud ringing noise.” Rapunzel finds the key. As she’s about to try it, a familiar voice speaks,

“Varian!”

Varian is stunned by the call. They all turn their heads to the cell next door. Andrew emerges from the shadow, “What an interesting new system. Of course you’d come up with a genius security system to keep criminals in. Only a master criminal genius would.”

Varian glares at him, “Are you really going to try to escape? We battled a demon! We can face anything. Dealing with you scums, is nothing.”

Caught off guard, Andrew grabbed the key from Rapunzel’s hand.

“Hey!” exclaimed Rapunzel . And just like that, Andrew unlocked the cell and escaped. “Well, that was easy.”

“Guards, don’t let them escape!” The guards readied to attack, but then Andrew kicks Pete down and grabs a sword. He then grabs Varian.

“Varian! Let him go Andrew!!!” Rapunzel cried through the bars.

“I don’t think so!” Andrew knocks Varian out with the handle of the sword. The Guards are ready to attack when Andrew takes a vile out of Varian’s satchel and pours a circle around the ground, creating a hole that takes them underneath into the tunnels. The smoke of the potion causes the guards to cough. They step back.

“NO!” Rapunzel yelled. Stan and Pete finally look down the hole, but they don’t see anyone! They jump down the hole. There are many directions they could have gone. They climb back out and unlock Rapunzel from the cell.

“They’re gone, we don’t know which direction they went.” Rapunzel frowns, she will not let Andrew get away with this.


	2. Escape Through the Tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Stan travel to Old Corona to alert Quirin of the situation with Varian being kidnapped. During their escape through the tunnels, Clementine questions Andrew’s motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm so glad a lot of you enjoyed the first chapter! So here is the second chapter of Traitors Never Live.   
> So this one is more character than action, but I enjoyed exploring Andrew’s character and trying to figure out what motivates him do what he does for Saporia. He’s such a fun character to write!   
> Enjoy chapter 2!

Quirin was picking the pumpkins from the patch. Much has changed since Varian left to live in the castle. He had to admit, the village has been quieter since his son left; but Varian was happy in his new place in the castle. If Varian was happy, then Quirin is too. Quirin puts another big pumpkin in the cart.

“Quirin!” He turns his head to see Stan and Pete running fast toward him. Why would the guards need him for? “Is something wrong?”

Finally catching their breaths, Stan answers, “Varian… kidnapped…Varian has been kidnapped by one of the Saporian criminals. Andrew!”

Quirin widened his eyes in horror. The sound of hearing his son being kidnapped by someone from the Kingdom’s rival. His son was kidnapped not too long ago by Cassandra to be used for knowledge. Why was his son kidnapped this time? And why every time he is, it’s from a rival of Corona? Doesn’t matter now. He wasn’t there for his son the first time he was kidnapped, but he can be there for him now. Pete informed Quirin that Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance had already gone ahead to find him, “They wanted us to tell you about the situation. We will join them right now too. We brought an extra horse from the palace for you, so you can come with us.”

“Thank you.” Quirin jumped on to the horse’s saddle and grabbed the reins. The three of them rode off, with Quirin leading in front. 

_____

Varian is hunched over Andrew’s shoulder, still unconscious.

“Man, this kid is a lot lighter than he looks. It feels like I’m holding nothing.” Andrew looks up at the ceiling for anything ways to escape.

“Do these tunnels come to no end!?” Kai yelled as he slumped against a wall, “I’m just gonna… just gonna… give up and let the guards capture me. Whatever. Revenge ain’t worth it.”

As much as Clementine loved the taste of revenge, she had to agree with Kai, “Kai is right. I mean they already know we took the boy. What’s the point of doing all this anyway?”

Andrew stopped to face Clementine, “Because we are very loyal to Saporia and what they stand for!” A large rock covering a hole caught the corner of Andrew’s eye. It could be their escape. “Here, hold this.” Andrew hands the sleeping Varian to Kai’s lap.

“Awwww, he’s so cute when he’s sleeping.” Kai said as he gently held Varian, “I almost feel bad that we’re gonna kill the little guy.”

Clementine rolled her eyes, “Think Andrew. We kidnapped a child. And not just any child. He lives and works in the castle now, and he’s a very close friend of the royal family. If we kill him, we won’t be thrown back in jail, we will be executed! And on top of that we are Saporians, who wish for nothing other than destruction for Corona. I am loyal to Saporia, but when it comes to my life or revenge, I’m gonna have to choose my life.” Andrew, who is pushing the rock the whole time, raises his eyebrows when he hears those words.

“Listen Clementine,” a calm but psychotic tone could be heard in Andrew as he continued pushing the rock, “When you pledge your loyalty to something like a kingdom, it means you are willing to give anything to that kingdom. Even if that means putting your life on the line!” 

Andrew had finally made the rock budge, but it needed more pushing, “ It means if you have to, you will give your life to protect your kingdom and everyone who lives in it.” 

Andrew pushes the rock more; a part of the hole reveals a bright sight. They were getting closer to the outside world, “We don’t tolerate traitors. We get rid of them. We dispose of them. Because Saporia is the Kingdom we live in. We want it to thrive. We want it to grow. But it can’t grow, if there are traitors out there. Especially traitors who have gained knowledge of our kingdom and culture and can use it against us, or like Varian here, develop them and use it for another kingdom. He’s taken what he’s learned from us and trying to make it more Coronian. Now that’s not what we want, is it?” 

Andrew groans as he further pushes the rock. The hole is halfway revealed. “And true they do know that it’s us that took Varian, and true we may get executed.” 

Andrew angrily pushed the rock more, “However, we are doing our jobs as Saporians if we take care of the traitor. So it doesn’t matter if we get caught.” 

Andrew continues pushing the rock, running out of breath, “because… as long…. as we…do…what’s best….for…Saporia…then… we will be executed…knowing… we stayed… loyal to Saporia!” 

Andrew kicked the rock covering the last corner of the hole, revealing their escape out of the tunnels. He let out a sigh of relief. 

Clementine watched with shock as Andrew breathed heavily smiling at the proud work he had done. He finally caught his breath, “Okay. Break time’s over. KAI!” Kai gently took Varian’s satchel off of Varian’s shoulder, “Aww this should take the weight of your shoulders.”

“KAI!”

“WHAT?” Andrew showed Kai the hole to take him and Varian out. “Oh!” Kai took Varian and crawled through the hole, leaving the satchel behind. Andrew helped push Varian out of the hole, and before he crawled out, “See Clementine, it’s not about revenge. It’s about loyalty.” Andrew crawled through the hole. Clementine rubs her hands nervously and follows Andrew out the hole.


	3. A Royal Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel, Lance, Eugene, and Ruddiger are all exploring the tunnels, looking for Varian and hoping to find him. Meanwhile at Janice Point, Andrew taunts Varian, trying to break his spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this!! Okay here's chapter 3, probably one of my favorite chapters to work on.   
> *For anyone, who doesn’t remember, Janice Point was the name of the place where Rapunzel was mind controlled by that demon art teacher to free Zhan Tiri. Okay well enjoy this chapter!

“WHY ARE THESE TUNNELS SO CONFUSING???” Eugene cried furiously as they came back to the same skeleton holding a lantern for the third time.

“Well this place was a lot easier to navigate with the map but since the old Herz Der Sonne Journal was destroyed, we really have no effective way to explore these tunnels,” Rapunzel said as she continued to take a glimpse of the other tunnels. Rapunzel continued looking around, when a furry leg touches her. She looked at Ruddiger, who was sniffing out Varian’s scent. 

Rapunzel knelt down and stroked Ruddiger’s back, “Hey buddy, did you sniff anything familiar?” Ruddiger continued sniffing near a tunnel they haven’t been through yet. He raised his eyebrows in delight and ran inside the tunnel. Rapunzel gasped, “Guys! I think Ruddiger found something!” Eugene, Rapunzel, and Lance followed Ruddiger through the tunnel, hoping to find Varian. Instead they found a medium sized hole leading outside.

“Do you think Andrew and the others escaped through here,” Eugene asked Rapunzel.

“Probably,” she answered. Ruddiger chattered a sound that caught Rapunzel’s attention. She covered her mouth with her hand as she saw Ruddiger holding Varian’s satchel in his mouth.

“Guys, they have been here. And they left Varian’s satchel here.” Rapunzel grabbed it from Ruddiger.

“Pffft. What criminals! Don’t even know how to leave their evidence behind!” Lance laughed. Rapunzel and Eugene glared at him, “But it’s also a good thing because now we know where they are, and even better we can track down Varian and the Saporians!!! Yay!” 

___

Varian’s head ached as he finally woke up. He groaned as he realized he’s tied up against a tree. Andrew who was sitting near a campfire, grinned and turned around to face Varian, “Well look who finally woke up.” Varian stared angrily at Andrew.

“So why haven’t you gotten rid of me yet?” asked Varian wondering why he was still alive. To be honest, he’s not the most important person in the castle. He’s not Queen Rapunzel’s priority. Honestly, it would be best for her to just move on and not add this to her list of Queen duties. She can always get another royal engineer. 

____

“There’s no other royal engineer like Varian!” Rapunzel is pacing back and forth, giving a pep talk to Eugene, Lance, and Ruddiger, who are all sitting outside of the forest. “There’s no other friend like Varian! He is not just our royal engineer! He is our royal friend! And we are going to take Andrew and his goons DOWN!” Rapunzel made a fist and connected it to the right hand’s palm. “And get our friend back!” Rapunzel picked up a stick in the ground and pointed upward towards the sky like a sword, “Who’s with me?!” Eugene, Lance, and Ruddiger all made a fist to the sky, “YEAH!”

“Okay. Now Ruddiger lead the way!” Ruddiger sniffed Varian’s satchel being held by Rapunzel’s hand and ran ahead, with the others tailing behind. Rapunzel wore the satchel around her and whispered to herself, “Don’t worry Varian. We are coming.” 

____

Andrew was having fun messing with Varian. “Come on, Varian. We still had our fun times. We were great buds, for you know, a long time. We had a bond.” Andrew punched Varian’s shoulder playfully, but Varian shook his hand away.

Andrew’s smile disappears quickly, “So, if this is how you’re gonna look at it, then I guess we’re going to have to do this the hard way.” Clementine grabbed Varian and untied him from the tree, still keeping his hands tied behind his back. Varian groaned and tried to fight back but she was too strong, “I had a better idea that we would just take you back to Saporia, and just have you be our royal engineer,” Clementine snorted grossly, “but I guess this is more fun anyway.” She continued laughing while Varian growled at her.

“Alright look,” Andrew made eye contact with Varian’s sharp eyes, “All you have ever been to anybody is the inventor, the alchemist, the nerd boy. I mean it’s like you told me back in jail, the only reason Rapunzel came to you in the first place was for help. She didn’t come to make friends with you.” Varian frowned. He hated being reminded of his past.

“And I admit, you did some pretty scary stuff. I mean honestly how can anyone move on from something like almost killing the royal family, Rapunzel’s family.” 

Andrew knelt down, and Varian lifted his head to meet Andrew’s. “You can’t tell me Rapunzel doesn’t have some sort of fear deep down that if she does something that causes your anger, you’ll try to kill her again.”

Varian frowned at Andrew as he heard those words, “I would never hurt her again! NEVER!”

“I don’t know. If there’s anything I learned from you, is that you’ll just betray everyone that turns their backs on you. You turned your back on Rapunzel, and you turned your back on me. You can be a very dangerous person when you’re angry.”

“I AM NOT!!!” 

Varian growled at Andrew’s face as he broke free from Clementine so he can attack him! Clementine quickly caught Varian’s hands before he could. Andrew stepped back without a flinch. He did what he wanted to do: break Varian’s spirit.


	4. Close, But Not Yet Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance discover where Varian has been taken. Quirin and the guards continue looking for Varian, not realizing how close they are to him. Andrew's plan to kill Varian is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we arrrrreeee!!! At chapter 4! So this chapter has one of my favorite scenes to write. It's a short chapter but it's also an angsty favorite of mine. And I definitely enjoyed writing it! Andrew is such a fun villain isn't he? Hope you enjoy it as much as I did. And don't worry! More chapters are on the way. :)

Quirin and the guards were still riding in the forest. The search for Varian had lasted so far to sunset. Quirin became tiresome, but he is not ready to give up. They were riding near a river on the bottoms of the mountains. “Don’t worry Varian, we are coming for you.”   
________  
Varian heavily breathed and continued fighting back, but he was tired. Clementine was getting tired too and let Kai hold him. Kai was much stronger than Clementine, and Varian couldn’t struggle anymore. He only had enough energy to curve his eyebrows angrily at Andrew.   
Andrew clicked his tongue, “Well, that proves my point. You know for such a tiny person you hold a lot of anger in yourself.” Andrew laughed as he taps Varian’s goggles, “Wow,” Andrew snickered, “you still wear these stupid goggles?” He took the goggles off of Varian’s head. 

“HEY!” Varian cried. 

“Oh what, now you’re going to try to kill me because I took your goggles!” Andrew smiled, “Alright now sadly we couldn’t come across any weapons, but I definitely came up with a great idea that will make you pay.” Andrew walked over to the edge of the cliff and held out the goggles. Down below is the fast-moving currents of the river and sharp rocks. Andrew lets go of the goggles and they drop all the way down. The sharpness of the rocks split the goggles in two. Kai and Clementine’s mouths agape, Varian gritted his teeth in fear. Andrew meant serious business. Traitors never live as long as Andrew, Saporia’s most loyal citizen, was around to make them pay.   
___________  
Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance followed Ruddiger through the forest. “Okay. How far could they have possibly gone?” Rapunzel was tired from the walking.   
Eugene walked over to her and grabbed her hand, “Sweetheart, maybe it’s best we take a break.”   
“No! No Eugene, Varian is in grave danger okay.”   
“I know. I know. I was there on the hot air balloon. Andrew is pretty violent but com’on, we took him down pretty good.”   
“I thought Cassandra was the one who took him down!” Lance shouted while he was feeding his snacks to Ruddiger and a couple of squirrels. Eugene angrily shifted his eyes at him. 

“But you weren’t there on the airship!” Rapunzel shouted, “When Varian and I were fighting Andrew on that airship back in the kingdom, Andrew grabbed Varian and almost dropped him to death!” Eugene and Lance both bit their lips in fear, “Look, his goons are easy to take down, I’ll admit that, but Andrew? He’s unpredictable! You never know what move he’s gonna pull.”

“Okay, well as Captain of the guards, I’ll make sure Andrew doesn’t hurt or threaten anyone’s life again.”   
Eugene walked over to Rapunzel, “We will get him back.” Eugene kissed Rapunzel’s forehead. Rapunzel smiled, reassured by his comfort.   
“Guys! I think Ruddiger found Varian!” Rapunzel and Eugene joined Lance as they watched Ruddiger making chattering noises. He stood upright and pointed at a path leading outside of the forest.   
“They took him to Janice Point!” Rapunzel exclaimed as they all looked ahead of the path.   
“Hey, wasn’t Janice Point that place where you and I almost released Zhan Tiri,” asked Lance.   
“Yup.” Rapunzel stared sharply at the path that lies ahead, “Now let’s go get Varian back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay I couldn't hold it in, but my favorite scene in this chapter was when Andrew took Varian's goggles and broke them! aggggh so cruel yet so fun to write. 
> 
> Alright one last thing, tomorrow is Varian's fandom birthday!!! Woo! And as a special treat I will be writing TWO short one shots featuring Varian!!  
> One comfort/fun and another full of comfort/angst! So make sure to look out for those!!!


	5. Raging Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and the gang finally reach Varian. Andrew loses his patience with his Saporian friends and takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 5!!! Again, another chapter with another favorite scene of mine. So we are almost done with this story and I just want to say thank you for reading this and I'm so glad you all are enjoying this.   
> Hope you enjoy this and the last chapters that are to come.

Varian struggled to break free from Kai. For the first time since he regained conscious, Varian is terrified. He had hoped Rapunzel would have got here by now, but he can’t hope any longer. Varian groaned and tried to wiggle his hands out of Kai’s. He kept struggling until…   
“VARIAN!”   
Varian stopped struggling to listen to that voice. That bright voice that always gives hope to people who are always feeling like they are at their darkest hour. “Rapunzel!” Varian shouted with delight.   
Rapunzel squinted her eyes harder. She spotted Varian. He had a big smile on his face and laughed in relief. Rapunzel smiled, “Guys, hurry!” She ran faster up to the cliff.   
Varian wanted to run to Rapunzel’s safety. He stomped on Kai’s foot, causing Kai to let go of Varian and holding his foot while hopping.   
“THAT HURTS SO BAD!” The rope keeping Varian’s hands tied had become loose and Varian was able to shake the rope from his hands. As Varian ran his left arm was grabbed, forcing him to a halt. Varian yelped in pain. His other arm was grabbed, and both his hands were held behind his back. Andrew had him now.   
“No!” Varian tried to break free, but Andrew held tighter, causing pain to Varian’s wrists. He winced as Andrew held tighter.   
“Now come on, Varian. Let’s not make this harder than it already is.” Andrew snickered at he held him. 

Rapunzel and her friends had finally reached the cliff, “Let him go Andrew!” She yelled angrily. 

“No.” Andrew again, tightened his grip of Varian’s wrists. They were starting to bruise.   
Eugene couldn’t bear to hear Varian’s winces. He had enough of it, “Andrew! As Captain of the Guards, I order you to let him go now!”   
Ruddiger sneaks from behind Andrew and bit his leg. “OW!!!” Ruddiger bit him hard enough for Andrew to let go of Varian. 

Varian fell down to the ground on his knees, both his wrists were severely bruised. Varian picked himself up. Andrew readied to grab him again, but Varian stepped aside and stuck his leg out, causing Andrew to trip and fall into a mud puddle. Varian is rubbing his wrists as Ruddiger nuzzled Varian’s leg. Varian smiles at him. He looked at his friends who were smiling and relived he was safe.   
_________  
Down below the cliff, Quirin and the guards had reached the river. Quirin looked around hoping to find his son close by. The guards scouted the area. Pete looked by the rocks and stepped on some broken glass. Pete looked down and gasped at what he had discovered.   
Quirin looked around. He looked above the cliff but didn’t spot anyone up there.   
“Quirin!” Quirin turned his head. He saw Pete and Stan walk up to him with eyes filled with sorrow. “This is what we found,” Pete handed Quirin the broken goggles. Quirin shook his head in disbelief. He looked out into a river. Could his son have been swept away by the river. The Saporians were really that vicious and just killed his son like that. A single tear streamed down his face.   
_________  
“Listen,” Eugene spoke, “if we all go without no one getting killed, then we’ll show a little mercy to your jail sentence. We will have you sent away from Corona to the Prison Barge.”   
Clementine raised her eyebrows. She liked that better than getting killed for wanting revenge. She looked at Kai, hoping for an agreement. Kai nodded his head, “Andrew!” Kai laughed nervously, “Maybe we should let the kid go, ya know and just get out of here with our lives.”   
“Oh look at you guys! Betraying Saporia and what they stand for! This is not what they would want!” Andrew shouted; his face fully covered in mud.   
“Andrew,” said Clementine, “you told me that this was about loyalty not revenge. Well, if I have to choose between loyalty and my life,” She walked over to Eugene, “I choose my life.”   
Kai quickly ran up to her side, “Yea me too!” 

“You guys, are cowards!” Andrew wiped half the mud off his face. He charges towards Varian sending him across the ground, near the edge of the cliff.   
“VARIAN!” Rapunzel and Eugene cried.   
_________  
Down below the cliffs, Quirin heard the distant cries from up above. He lifted his head upward to see if anyone was up there. He heard his son’s name shouted again. Quirin smiled, his hope grew at the realization of his son being alive.   
_________  
Varian quickly reacted to being near the cliff. Afraid he would fall any second, he quickly turned on his back, but Andrew’s foot stepped on his chest, preventing him from getting up. Varian tried to get up, but Andrew would not budge.   
Andrew laughed menacingly, “Looks like you aren’t as strong as you thought.”   
Andrew slid Varian a little over the edge. Varian’s head was hanging and from the upside-down view could see the sharp rocks and raging waters waiting for him below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure love getting violent when it comes to Andrew!! He's really lost it.   
> lol, sorry for ending this on a literal cliffhanger.XD   
> More chapters are coming! :)


	6. Saved by the Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian tries to save himself as Andrew tries to finish him off and avenge himself and Saporia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here we are at the second to last chapter!!! I know we are nearing towards the end but hey! Every story has to come to its end at some point.  
> Enjoy Chapter 6!

Rapunzel rummages through Varian’s satchel looking for something to help. She finds a green vile. An idea pops into her head.  
________  
Quirin looked closer and saw it was Varian near the cliff about to fall. He reacted immediately and jumps on his horse. On his way to save Varian.  
_________  
“Ruddiger!” Rapunzel knelt down and gave him the vile, “Get this to Varian.”  
Ruddiger took the vile and ran over behind Andrew. He rolled the vile to Varian. He reached out his hand and grabbed it. Varian snapped the cap off and pours the vile on Andrew’s foot. The vile was filled with chemicals that burned the flesh of Andrew’s skin. His foot burned and Andrew raised it up, giving Varian space to roll onto the side. He held his chest, some of the chemicals spilled on his chest and burned him. Not only that, but the spilled vile was on the ground, causing a crack on the edge. 

The ground shook. Varian rushes to escape before he falls but Andrew grabs him by the leg, tripping him on the ground. Ruddiger tries to help Varian but he refuses, “No! Ruddiger get back!” Ruddiger did as he was told and ran off.  
“Varian! Hold on!” Rapunzel carefully crossed the ground.  
“No! Step back! It’s too dangerous! I don’t want you to fall because of me!” Varian shouted. He didn’t want to be the reason the Queen of Corona risked her life for.  
Varian himself tried to escape Andrew’s clutches, “Andrew! You need to stop! If you keep dragging me, we’ll BOTH GO DOWN!”  
“I don’t care! As long as I bring you down with me!” Andrew grins maliciously.  
“Whoa! Whoa!” Varian yelled as he grabbed the grass of the ground that was not crumbling.  
_________  
Quirin rode his horse up the steep to get on top of the mountain. From below, the guards watched.  
“Hey, isn’t that Andrew?” Pete asked.  
_________  
The edge crumbled more, and Andrew dragged Varian as he fell.  
“VARIAN!” Rapunzel shouted.  
Varian yelled as he lost grip of the grass and got dragged down.  
Varian squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the pain the sharpness of the rocks will bring. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Varian’s and held his hand tight. Varian opens one eye, afraid to look, but he found himself hanging in midair. He opened his other eye and watched in fear as Andrew fell down and hit the rocks. Varian flinched as Andrew is swept away from the rivers.  
___________  
Pete and Stan watched as Andrew got swept away, “Well, we don’t have to worry about that guy anymore.” Pete said.  
____________  
Varian gasped for air as he scans his eyes below. He spots Pete and Stan standing there. The guards were part of the rescue mission? The realization hit, who was holding Varian now?  
“Son,” Varian looks up. He sees his father holding his hand. His dad smiled down on him.


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian is finally back into the safety of his friends and his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This is the end. This is the last chapter of this story.  
> I would like to thank you all again for reading this. And I am so happy you enjoyed it and came with me on this little adventure. :)  
> And don't worry I'm not done with our little Varian yet. Hehe.  
> Enjoy this last chapter.

“D-dad?” The wind blew a soft breeze in Varian’s hair as he laughed in relief.  
Quirin laughed softly and pulled Varian right into his arms, “It’s okay son. I’m here. I’m here.” Varian buried his face in his dad’s chest. He was so happy to have his father holding him. Rapunzel and Eugene smiled. She ran up to join the hug.  
Eugene and Lance cuffed Kai and Clementine, “If you two ever return back to Corona, we will have you executed.” Eugene said cuffing Clementine.  
“Fine with us, a prison barge sounds better than being stuck with Andrew in the afterlife,” Clementine responded angrily. She really hated Andrew and how far they took it. She is saddened by their failed attempts to help Saporia, but anything was better than waiting to be executed in the Corona prison.  
Quirin asked his son if he wanted to come with him on his horse or join his friends.  
“Actually, I want to go with my friends.” Varian answered. Quirin nodded and went back below to tell the guards the search for Varian is over.  
Varian walks alongside Rapunzel, “Thanks for coming for me. I honestly didn’t think I was important enough for the Queen to come for me.” Varian shifted his eyes to the ground. His kidnapping caused so much trouble.  
Rapunzel stops to talk to him. She tells Eugene and Lance to go on ahead.  
Eugene and Lance move on and take care of their prisoners.  
She looks at Varian sweetly, “Varian, you are our Royal Engineer. And you are my friend. There is no other energetic, intelligent, compassionate, and unique scientist like you.” Varian lifted his head and met her eyes. He smiled.  
“You are like my little brother.” Rapunzel hugs Varian.  
“Ahem. OUR little brother.” Eugene came back to them and joined the hug.  
Varian smiled, feeling relieved. He was so happy to not feel like a burden to them. He was family to them. And he thought of Rapunzel and Eugene as his family too.  
“I love you guys.” Varian whispered to them as they all sat in the forest, sharing a group hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the end of my first Varian story and I'm going to tell you I do have other fanfics in the works.  
> 


End file.
